


texas tentacle monster

by pepperdemon



Category: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Forced Masturbation, Masterbation, Movie: Texas Chainsaw Massacre (1974), NSFW, Nipple Play, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Why Did I Write This?, dubcon, slime cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperdemon/pseuds/pepperdemon
Summary: a wild tentacle monster wanders around rural texas, ready  to claim another victim. this time, it just happens to be a member of the infamous sawyer family.
Relationships: Nubbins Sawyer/tentacle monster
Kudos: 10





	texas tentacle monster

**Author's Note:**

> first work iv'e actually posted here. of course it had to be a smut, curse my horny brain >.<.

the hitchhicker walked the desolate plains of texas, far from his home. he wandered through the dark near the long empty road to no where, occasionally stopping to look at the empty land or to pick up objects he finds. until something in particular caught his attention, an odd but sweet smell emitted from somewhere behind him, he went to turn around only to abruptly be forced to his knees with his head to the ground and with his hands forced behind his back.

he yelped as the large figure behind him pinned his legs to the ground. nubbins tried to squirm his way out of the grip of the creature behind him with no luck.  
he turned his head to the side to get a better view of what was pinning him down, a large mass of smooth blue Tentacles were wriggling behind him.  
his eyes widened as a tendril reached out and slipped its self underneath his shirt, rubbing up against his chest before softly tweaking his once soft nipples, causing him to gasp quietly.

while the dark haired man was distracted, another tentacle reached out towards him, this time ripping off his pants and underwear, thus revealing his phallus and untouched hole.  
nubbins squirmed and whined again, not entirely sure what the creature will do next, but also exited by its actions. a single Tentacle moved its self against the split between the the younger mans ass, rubbing up and down against it while leeking some of it's slime in preparation for what was to come next.

the slimey appendage pulled away before lightly prodding at the mans entrance, making the hitchhicker blush. the Tentacle finally pulled away for the last time before lightly thrusting into the man beneath it, making him groan from the impact. the tendril slowly pulled the rest of its self out of the dark haired man, leaving only the tip of its self inside, before slowly thrusing back in once again.

it moved deeper into the cannibal, exploring the depths of his insides, making the younger man moan softly, as he felt the cold wet slime drip inside him.  
the appendage thrusted in a consistent rhythm, lightly brushing against the hitchhickers prostate with every thrust, making the man beneath it whimper and moan.

all motivation to escape left the hitchhicker, he didn't know if it was an effect caused by the creature, or if it was his own choice, but ether way, in the moment, he didn't care.

the tendril thrusted faster and faster into it's victim, while snaking it's other Tentacles around the mans thighs, as well as the rest of his body. another appendage manifest from the creature, this time aiming twords the younger mans phallus. it slithered it's way down the hitchhickers uncontrolled rhythmic jerking hips, and twords his untouched cock, just before wrapping itself around it, making the mans eyes widen in surprise at the sudden contact.  
the Tentacle let the man thrust into it's grip, it could feel the cock slowly harden more in it's grasp. nubbins moans became more intense over time, it was clear that his climax was coming, and the creature wasn't far behind.

after a few more deep thrusts, the creature climaxed inside the human beneath it, caking his insides with it's thick slime, making it's victim mewl. the tendril pulled itself out of the man, leaving string of slime connecting it back to the hitchhicker, just before small amounts of the goop seeped out of the mans hole.

nubbins gasped a bit before finally cumming, thick strands of semen poured out of the tip of his cock, he moaned as the still attached tendril pumped around him a few time, making sure every last drop was milked from him.

the the creature detached from the man, satisfied with it's work as the hitchhicker lifted himself off the ground and dusted himself off.  
he knew it was gonna be tricky to explain what happened to him and his pants when he got home, but honestly, he didn't care


End file.
